These known conversion methods comprise:                the measurement of a magnetic field modified as a function of the movement of the magnetic object, and        the setting of at least one parameter of the directly perceptible signal as a function of the measured magnetic field.        
For example, the patent application JP 2004-08 55 98 describes a method of this kind. In this method, the amplitude of the magnetic field measured in one direction is used to set a parameter of an audible signal.
However, the use of amplitude alone does not make it easy to make several characteristics of the movement of the object simultaneously perceptible. For example, it is difficult to make the speed of movement of the object and a rotation of the object on itself or a variation of this speed simultaneously perceptible.